Molded to Understand
by MarkBloodDove
Summary: An Fusion fanfiction,Two Great fan fanfics molded to love and pasts sins,however it wouldn't be good of two fan fanfic with me as the writer, I will get editor we get all to all changeing to this will be done,For right now you see unedited Daft of mess,yes in this dafted i will be take some pen stoke work,But I can't right now without editor
1. The Frist(Unedited)

A/N:I will used pen stoke bits where it fits,However i will change parts or edit some,make new part just for our character and this universe

It start an on day of cold,Two of mare in love which one of changeling and unicorn

One became once again ruler other prime minister,High Ranks Officials,Spell nexus see their love weakness for changeling

Spell nexus cruse the cult of nightmare for not getting chrysalis but only twilight but this all background

* * *

Nexus see beauty of cold everfree and ritual was get set,Magical in set and line and only was missing was that dammed Changeling queen,this one of another mare of darkness just like his queen but then TWILIGHT corrupted her make just another celestia only with dirty and gritty look but good thing at lest he has twilight, Speak devilish song to armor of his queen only him be just look just like her

Speak in High and triumphant like Cult leader"Now,my dear childen,with Blood of this virgin power,Something so pure only this blood can raise our queen a-new"

nexus took off that cloth over twilight sparkle with his horn

"I'm so happy you were able to join us this evening, Miss Sparkle."

"Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a panicked squeak, just barely managing to find her voice. She struggled at the ropes around her legs and tried to use her magic to escape. However, not only had she been physically bound, but the metal brace secured around her neck kept her from making use of her magic.

Nexus laughed a little to himself and used his magic to pick Twilight off the ground. "Inquisitive, though I should expect no less from Celestia's_ star _pupil as well prime minister" he with smug tone but anger sound as well,She became prime minister of equestria with just by make chrysalis look good in eye of people and Become chrysalis's lover

He turn back to base of ruiual. Ahead of him, the earth pony Stonewall had set up a metal pedestal, upon which he had placed the wooden bowl from his back.

"What we have planned for you, Twilight Sparkle, is very simple. As to who we are… well, consider us simply the loyal servants of Equestria's true queen, her regal majesty Nightmare Moon."

"Are you_ crazy!?_" Twilight asked while she twisted around in Nexus's magic, continuing to try and free herself. "Nightmare Moon is _gone_. How can you serve somepony who is gone,For 3 year she been gone for good,Unless she pull chrysalis on me"

"It is much easier than you think, Miss Sparkle. I will not, however, spoil the surprise. For the moment, all you need to know is that your… contribution is appreciated."

At that, Nexus replaced the bag on Twilight's head. He secured it tightly before placing a sound dampening spell across the fabric which muffled Twilight's continued protests

Leaving Twilight floating and thrashing in the air, Nexus walked over to the metal pedestal. He examined the contents of the wooden bowl set upon the tall, narrow metal table, and his eyes gleamed in anticipation. Inside the bowl were curled shreds of what looked like paper. They were black in color with a big, turquoise crescent moon adorning the largest of the pieces.

Nexus then turned his attention to a dagger resting beside the bowl, picking it up with his magic. The blade was fine, sharp, and clean. It had never been used, although Nexus intended to change that. He turned back towards Twilight, who was still twisting, flailing, and shouting out muffled protests. He drew close, and, after lowering Twilight a little closer to the ground, Nexus proceeded to give the mare a swift kick in the stomach.

The kick quickly made Twilight stop flailing. She hung limply, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from her lungs as Nexus moved in with the dagger. He drew the blade across part of Twilight's leg, leaving a very shallow wound. It was no worse than a paper cut, but Twilight still screamed. She screamed both from the pain and also in fear for her own life.

Nexus, however, showed no interest in harming Twilight further. He instead focused on the wound he had created. It had begun to weep blood, and Nexus set the dagger against it. He gathered several drops of blood on the blade and then placed it into the bowl with Nightmare Moon's remains.

"Yes, steal the life from the blood of the bearer of the Element of Magic. Let it give you strength, so that you may shed the rest of her blood with your own hooves, "Nexus whispered to the shreds, as if in prayer. He then levitated Twilight back to the edge of the clearing and dropped her unceremoniously at the base of a tree before he approached the metal pedestal. At the same time, the other cloaked ponies, as well as Stonewall, Night Wind, and Gray Gale, turned their attention to Nexus. They watched him, and they fell silent as he began to speak to them as a preacher would speak to his congregation.

Again speak hope to soilder like good planer like Chrysalis sister did add more tip to fool blindly follow with faith

"Brothers and Sisters, for nearly two years we have toiled in secrecy. We worked behind the backs of the guards and tyrant princesses, and we put our own safety at risk. Personal fortunes and countless hours have been spent to bring us to this point. But now we are ready; the spell is prepared. Tonight we, the Children of Nightmare, shall see our queen given life, blood, and form of her own!"

The rest of the cult ponies cheered and stamped their hooves against the ground in applause. Spell Nexus smiled, and he took in their joy for just a moment before he continued to speak. "Once there was an time, our queen and Luna were one and the same, but the Elements of Harmony could not destroy what our queen was. No, that power could only peel her away from the weak foal Luna; it could only trap her essence in these precious shreds. It was a horrible fate, but it is because of the Elements of Harmony's inability to destroy our queen that we can stand here tonight.

For it is tonight we give this essence of our queen life of its own. It is tonight our queen's shackles to the meek Princess Luna shall be broken forever. And it is tonight that our campaign to retake Equestria begins!"

Nexus reared back and raised his voice to a triumphant shout. "Now lend your magic to the spell my brothers and sisters, for tonight, our victory is at hoof! For tonight, Nightmare Moon will be born anew!"

he cult cheered, sharing in Spell Nexus's jubilation before quickly going about their work. The unicorns formed a circle around the clearing, and their horns glowed as the lines of paint they had drawn on the forest floor came to life with a blue incandescence. At the same time, Stonewall, one of the few earth ponies at the ritual, walked around the circle. With a torch in his mouth, he lit the bowls filled with oil soaked powders, causing them to flare with an eerie blue flame.

A similar scene was occurring in the air above the ritual. There, the pegasi cult members held more bowls of powder, keeping them aloft while Gray Gale and Night Wind flew amongst them. The two armored pegasi lit each bowl with practiced efficiency before joining Stonewall on the edge of the spell, where the trio would watch as it unfolded.

Spell Nexus himself watched all this, and, once all the bowls were lit, he waited until the air became sufficiently saturated with magic. He then used a spell of his own to take the fire from one of the bowls. He held the fire gingerly and carried it over to the ritual's center slowly so that it wouldn't die. Then, with a final pleased smile, he tossed the fire into the bowl containing the shreds of Nightmare Moon and the bloodied dagger.

The shreds burst into flame almost instantly, and Nexus quickly retreated to the edge of the circle to join his fellow unicorns. There, they all began to twist and form the magic in the air, working it like potters with clay. They shaped the free magic, molded it, and began to force it down into the bowl that contained the shreds of Nightmare Moon.

And, after a few anxious moments, Nexus saw what he had hoped for. The blood soaked dagger started to float above the fire, cradled by the energies of the spell. The blood was drawn up from the blade and formed into a single crimson sphere. The dagger itself was then launched clear of the spell with such force that its polished blade dug deep into one of the trees surrounding the ritual.

Then, with the dagger gone and the blood remaining, black smoke began to billow from the central bowl. The shreds of Nightmare Moon were starting to burn, and the smoke they released formed around the large drop of blood. The fires, smoke, and magic from the wooden bowls set around the spell were drawn in as well. Everything was swirling and orbiting the spell's focal point, being drawn in like water in a whirlpool.

The drop of blood became encased in a black sphere, and that black sphere began to slowly grow. It drew in the fire and smoke and everything else, growing larger with each passing moment.

"Yes… it is working my brothers and sisters," Nexus called out. "She is beginning to take shape. Our queen shall soon be—"

_KRAC-CROOO-OOOM!_

Many of the cult ponies jumped a foot in the air when a single bolt of lightning raced down from the sky and struck the very center of the spell, sundering the metal podium and wrapping the drop of blood, the shreds of Nightmare Moon, and the wooden bowl in crimson flames. At the same time, the cult's carefully constructed cloud cover was blown back, and a full battalion of royal guards flew down from the sky.

"FREEZE! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST!" several of the guards shouted as dozens of other gold armored pegasi landed in the center of the clearing. However, not a single pony froze, the cultists instead charged the guards, turning the once carefully tended clearing into a battlefield.

Yet, as the battle began, Spell Nexus stood flabbergasted. He watched as the center of the spell and the precious shreds of Nightmare Moon were destroyed. All their plans had been decimated by a single surge of magical lightning: lightning that could only have come from one source.

Turning his eyes skyward, Nexus glared at the next figure to float down through the hole in the clouds. With a single flash of her horn, the figure brushed away the cloud cover like froth from a cup of hot cocoa.

"Celestia and Twilight Dear lover the changeling queen" exus forced out through gritted teeth as he locked his turquoise eyes on both two Regal Being with hate that burn millions souls

She floated down amidst the fighting, casting back anypony that dared attack her with barely any effort, and it enraged Nexus. Every fiber of his being wanted him to attack, to smite down Celestia for daring to interrupt the ritual, but he knew better,oh did he knew better.

"Don't think you've won today, Celestia. You have merely delayed me at best," Nexus hissed. He then barked at any cultists nearby, calling them to him as his horn began to glow. Together with Gray Gale, Night Wind, Stonewall, and a few dozen of the other cultists, Nexus cast his spell, and the group as a whole seemed to vanish into thin air.

* * *

"Have you apprehended all involved?" Celestia asked. After rescuing Twilight, she had taken her student home and sent her straight to bed. Twilight resisted a bit, but, after what she'd been through, it didn't take much to get her to fall asleep. Celestia had then turned Ponyville's Golden Oaks Library into a base of operations, keeping guard of her student personally while having her guards bring their reports to her.

"We have captured a great number, but we believe some were able to escape by using magic to disguise themselves," the guard reported, head bowed respectfully to Princess Celestia. "We believe it was an invisibility spell, and we followed their tracks into the forest. Unfortunately, the tracks eventually ended. We are currently working under the belief that the missing cultists realized their mistake and corrected the spell so it hid their tracks as well. We are continuing to search the forest with the aid of the zebra that reported your student's ponynapping."

Then Guard went calm and stoic to feaked out

"As well,The "changeling" that help this cult as well"

the Guard was speak about Blessed Changeling,If you think normal changeling are scary than these things are million time worse

to said how scare they are would impossible,they like eldritch abomination

"Yes, Zecora. Please make sure that she is properly thanked for all she has done this evening. Also, please extend to her an invitation to the palace so that she may join Luna and I for dinner on an evening of her choosing."

"Of course, Princess," the guard answered as he raised his head. "Though, if I may ask, what do you believe these ponies were trying to do?"

"I do not know," Celestia admitted. "All we were able to find out from the information we gathered prior to this night was that something was going to happen. Unfortunately, Twilight had her head covered by a thick sack for most of her ponynapping. She doesn't know enough for us to ascertain this group's purpose."

"What about the spell?"

Celestia shook her head. "The spell is not something I recognize. If it is from a book or ancient scroll, then I have not read of it, but it could just as easily be a new spell. A ritual crafted for a specific purpose, though that purpose still remains to be unearthed. Make sure that the details of the spell itself remain preserved; it will need to be studied."

The guard snapped into a salute. "Of course, Princess. We will gather any evidence at the scene and have it taken to the castle until such time it can be examined."

"Good. I have no doubt that the spell's purpose was dark, and I will not stand for my student being threatened," Celestia said, her eyebrows furrowing with determination. "I want the truth of this revealed, Captain, with all haste."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

The unicorn guards searched the area, sweeping it with their magic to try and detect anything left behind. What remained of the wooden bowls were gathered, and any unburnt powder was collected together into a single bag. Everything and anything that was not natural to the Everfree Forest was taken from the clearing, though the guards did not extend their search into bordering trees and bushes once it became clear the ritual's radius ended at the tree line.

All that was gathered was loaded into a waiting chariot, and, once the unicorns were finished, the pegasi hitched to the chariot took flight. They rose quickly into the sky before banking towards Canterlot. At the same time, the unicorns below began forming into a line while the lieutenant of the squad began to relay orders.

"All right, stallions, let's go join the groups searching the forest for any of the cult members that might have escaped. Give higher priority to any that appear to be unicorns; one of them used some kind of crazy magic to get away, and we don't want that to happen a second time."

"Sir, shouldn't some of us remain here, to guard the crime scene?" one of the soldiers spoke up, a newer recruit to the royal guard.

"No, these cultists are too careful for that," the lieutenant answered his recruit. "If the zebra Zecora hadn't witnessed Twilight Sparkle's ponynapping, we wouldn't have even known any of this was happening. That means these ponies planned all this without Princess Celestia or anyone in the guard finding out about it, and that means they're not going to backtrack when they've got a battalion of guards hot on their tails.

"Besides that," the lieutenant continued, "this isn't central park in Canterlot. The Everfree is dangerous. There are monsters in here that could eat a pony twice my size in a single gulp, armor and all. This isn't a place where we want to spend any more time than necessary.

"But, if you want to stay here and guard the scene of the crime, be my guest. Just watch out for the hydras," the veteran guard concluded. He then motioned to the rest of the squad, guiding them out into the forest to join the ongoing search.

Only the guard who had spoken up remained in the clearing as the others disappeared amongst the trees. He remained there, for a minute, but then the lieutenant's words got to him. He broke into a gallop, sprinted to catch up with his comrades, and left the clearing to once more succumb to the calm quiet of the Everfree Forest.

Yet, the magic that lingered in the air like a heavy mist began to shift, sparkling in the cool night air as it was drawn to one side of the clearing. There, hidden away by a bush a few feet into the forest, a black sphere lay amongst the dirt. It was the same sphere which was cast away from the center of the spell by Celestia's bolt of lightning.

The tiny black ball was nestled into a crook of the cold ground, and from there it drew in the lingering magic like a magnet attracting metal. It pulled in the energy, and, with each ounce it absorbed, it grew larger.

Then, when the sphere had doubled its size, it pulsed. That pulse caused tiny drops of blood to weep from pores in the sphere's surface. It was the blood that had been harvested at the edge of a dagger only moments before, but now it was black and gooey. The life had been drained from it, and it was now being discarded like trash.

With each pulse, the sphere excreted more of the dead blood, forming a smear on the ground. Then, when none of the used blood remained, the sphere's pulsing shifted. It became the weak, but distinct, pitter-patter that lived in the chest of almost every living creature: a heartbeat. All the while, the sphere continued to grow larger, continued to draw in the magic of the clearing, and continued the process begun by the spell Celestia had interrupted.


	2. The Filly(Unedited)

Chrysails start hold twilight sparkle in moment of pain crying and rarity enter the room

"Oh Twilight, I _just _heard the news! Did those ruffians hurt you? Are you okay? Oh, I just can't _imagine _what it must have been like! I mean, it was probably similar to when I was ponynapped by the Diamond Dogs. Still, that's just not the same as getting taken by other ponies, and I, for one—"

"Rarity!" Twilight lay down with her lover chysalis sleep,try to to get rest from madness"My rose is sleeping"

Rarity noted that she bit quieter around chrysalis don't bad side with that kind of person

Spike was in the main room of the library as well, working to organize and clean the shelves. He hung back from the ladder he was standing on and wore a smitten look as he waved a claw. "Hi Rarity."

"Good day, Spike," she said before she turned her attention back to Twilight. "Now, what is it you wanted to say, dear?"

"I wanted to tell you to relax," Twilight assured her. "I'm fine."

"_Fine?_" Rarity echoed dramatically, "how can you be_ '__fine__'_? After such a _harrowing _ordeal you must be positively _petrified_, and I heard they had you tied up! Oh, you must have such_ horrible_ rope burns."

Twilight Snicker"Nothing but little love would heal if chrysalis was wake to hear this" the going back to matter at hoof

"I'll admit, it does hurt a little where they had me tied up, but Nurse Redheart already took a look. It's just some minor irritation that will go away by tomorrow. So, Rarity, believe me when I say 'I'm fine'."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Twilight repeated, though her voice betrayed her minor annoyance. "I appreciate your concern, but everypony has already been here to check on me."

"Everypony!? Even Fluttershy?"

"She was actually the first."

"Oh, what a _horrible_ friend I must be!" Rarity voiced. She put a hoof to her head and wore a pained, theatrical expression. "Being the last to arrive to check on you. I would have come earlier, but I was working in my shop_ all _day. I only just stepped out to get a late lunch when Rainbow Dash found me and told me everything, and I rushed right over."

"Rarity, it's okay."

"No, no, it's _completely _unacceptable. I officially owe you, Twilight Sparkle, a favor."

"A what now?" Twilight asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"A favor. Pinkie Pie has her promises;Chrysalis has you know whats; I have my favors. You just come to me if you need anything, and, if I can help, I will do my very best to assist." Rarity paused, glancing anxiously away from Twilight while batting at a few strands of her hair. "Just as long as it doesn't involve excessive amounts of dirt."

wilight giggled a little at Rarity's usual discomfort. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, but you don't have to worry about me, Rarity. I'm fine, really. Yes, getting ponynapped wasn't exactly how I intended to spend my evening, but everything turned out all right. If anything, I'm just a little annoyed. I've been trying to get work done all day,Since I became prime minster of Equestria but because _everypony _keeps coming to check on me,Do know hard is to read Documents all day long "

"Then I shan't take another moment of your time, dear. You just read, _relax_, and recover from your _traumatic _ordeal," Rarity said as she headed for the door, only to turn back one final time. "And remember, if you need anything, I owe you one favor."

"I got it," Twilight replied as she watched Rarity leave, using her magic to shut the door after her. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and now Rarity… she had been visited by all her closest friends, and she had told all of them she was okay. She had also received letters from her parents and Shining Armor, and she had assured them of the same.

That was everypony she could think of that would be panicked by the news of what happened, so maybe now she would be able to read her paperwork.

* * *

Spike?" Twilight called a few hours later, after finally reading a good distance into her book. "Can you bring me that book I had yesterday? Mountain Valley's _Geographic Guide to Equestria_?"

Spike, who had been feeding his pet kid phoenix Peewee, paused from his work and glanced in Twilight's direction. "Didn't you have it with you yesterday?"

Twilight looked up from her book and stared at the ceiling as she tried to think back. "Well… I didn't think… but maybe… No, wait… I _did _have it, didn't I? Yeah, I put it in my saddlebags so that I could have it when I read this book at the park, but then I realized I had left this book here."

Twilight began to point her hoof at different spots in the air, mentally retracing her steps. "So I came back, but then Duties to check ponyville again. That took all afternoon. So, the book was still in my saddlebags when I went to the party, and then I left the party to come back here… and then I got ponynapp—"

Twilight quickly twisted her head around as her eyes darted about the library. She jumped to her hooves and began galloping around the room in a panic while rummaging through drawers and checking every nook and cranny she could find.

The sight made Spike sigh and shake his head. He gave Peewee the last of the birdseed he had in his claws before he began jogging after Twilight. He waited, and, when he had the opportunity, he leapt in front of Twilight just as she was turning to gallop in another direction.

"Whoa, easy, Twilight. What's wrong?"

Twilight craned her neck around Spike, trying to look at the part of the library he was stopping her from reaching. "My saddlebags! Where are they?"

"How should I know?" he asked with a shrug.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no no no!" Twilight rattled off while shaking her head from side to side. "I had my saddlebags with me when I was ponynapped, and that means that either those cult ponies took them, or I lost them somewhere along the way! No no no no no! I can replace the copy of _Geographic Guide to Equestria,_ but I had books in that bag Princess Celestia loaned me from the royal library! I can't lose those books! No no no no—"

Spike grabbed the sides of Twilight's head and brought her eyes to his. "Twilight, _breathe_… and think. Can't you just use your locator spell?"

Twilight paused for a moment before a smile of relief burst onto her face. She closed her eyes and focused as her horn started to shimmer and blink. The locator spell was a charm Twilight put on her saddlebags after losing them one too many times. The charm would allow her to find her bags based on similar magical principles to the spell Rarity used to find gems.

After the spell had been cast, Twilight waved her head around while crossing her eyes so that she could gauge how fast her horn was flashing. She set off in the direction the flashing was the most frequent and soon found herself drawn to a window. Beyond that window she could see the Everfree Forest.

Twilight groaned and put her hooves up on the windowsill. "Great, that's _just_ great. My bags are in the forest."

"Then you should probably just forget about them, Twilight," Spike said. "They're just books after all."

"But that's just it, Spike," Twilight argued. "They _aren't _'just books.' Some of the books in those bags were on loan from the Royal Canterlot Library, and Princess Celestia loaned them to me herself. Do you realize how disappointed she'll be if I tell her I lost those books? No, I can't just leave them there. I'm going to get those books."

"But what if those crazy ponies and monster-like changeling are still in the forest? Do you want to get ponynapped again?"

"Princess Celestia's guards scoured the forest last night with Zecora's help. I doubt that any of those ponies are still there," Twilight rationalized. "Besides, I need to get those books back! They're irreplaceable."

"Then I'm coming with you." Twilight thought" spike you may be teenage dragon but last time you fire you got my wife nearly kill"

wilight shook her head firmly. "No, Spike, I need you to stay here in case somepony comes by. The last thing we need is everypony thinking I got ponynapped again. And what if somepony comes by to check out a book? This is a library. We can't just close it whenever we want."

Spike was not convinced. He crossed his arms and eyed Twilight. "I still don't like it. Can't you find somepony to go with you?"

"Everypony else is busy;chrysalis is sleeping especially after taking time to come and see me. Besides, I've been to the Everfree Forest before, Spike; I know how to keep myself out of trouble."

"Says the pony that got turned to stone by a cockatrice," Spike pointed out.

Twilight smiled weakly. "I'll admit, thatwasn't one of my better moments. Still, if I'm not back in three hours, you can tell the princess that I left. You can even say that I put you to sleep with a sedation spell so you couldn't stop me."

"Twilight, I don't want you to go because I think it's _dangerous_, not because I don't want to get in trouble."

"Spike, I promise everything will be fine," Twilight reassured Spike as she walked around him and continued towards the door. "Now, just keep doing your chores, and I'll be back before you know it." She glanced at the clock. "It's just after three, so if I'm not back by a little after six _then _you can tell Princess Celestia, but I promise I'll be back before then."

* * *

Twilight swallowed nervously, stepping slowly through the forest as she kept her head down, following the light of her blinking horn. The threatening trees of the Everfree Forest surrounded her, their mangled and twisted branches reaching down from the canopy like deadly claws. The silence of the forest was also strangely unnerving. Twilight's ears swiveled constantly to pick up any trace of sound as shivers ran up her spine from both the tension and the chill in the air.

"Okay, maybe it _won't _be fine," Twilight muttered, finally admitting to herself that she wasn't ready to brave the forest alone. Logically, she tried to convince herself everything was fine, but her mind was still playing tricks on her. She couldn't keep herself from believing every pony-shaped shadow she saw was one of the cult ponies coming to ponynap her again or their changeling monsters.

She even charged off the forest path a few times, trying to get a jump on a would-be assailant, only to discover it was a bush or tree branch.

The situation was only made worse by the dark, gray, threatening clouds that were rolling in over the forest; it was the Everfree Forest's first spring thunderstorm. Twilight could only imagine how horrible it would be to be caught in one of the forest's infamous wild storms. They were rumored to have winds strong enough to pick a pony off her hooves and throw her halfway across Equestria. They were also supposed to have lightning that could—

Twilight shook her head and tried to clear away her panicked thoughts. She was getting close to her saddlebags now, the rate at which her horn was flashing was a sure indicator of that. She just needed to get those bags, and then she could just teleport herself back to the library.

"Just hold it together, Twilight. Just hold it together a little longer," she whispered to herself in a half-hearted pep talk just like most speechs to the public . However, as she rounded a bend in the path, her pep-talk died in her mouth, her pupils shrank, and her breathing quickened. Her locator spell had led her back to where she had been the night before, the place where she had been held captive by the cult ponies.

For a moment, Twilight had to fight the overpowering urge to teleport back to the library and leave her saddlebags and the rare books they contained to their fate. That urge, however, subsided when Twilight noticed her horn was blinking faster. She was close, so very close, and, with a nervous swallow, she mustered the courage to continue. She trotted along the edge of the clearing until she found the spot where her horn was flashing with the greatest frequency. She then rummaged through the bushes, and, with a triumphant smile, found her saddlebags.

Needing to be sure the books were okay, Twilight carried the bags to the center of the clearing and opened the flaps. A wave of relief swept across her body. None of the rare books were missing. In fact, nothing was missing, not even the more common texts she had been carrying. It was a discovery that brought a smile to Twilight's face as she levitated the bags over her head and settled them down on her back.

"Perfect! Now to just teleport myself back to the library, and—"

_RUSTLE_

Twilight froze, her eyes narrowed, and her ears stood erect.

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

She turned her head and focused on the source of the noise. It was a single bush located on the edge of the clearing. Something was moving around inside the foliage just out of sight, causing the leaves to rustle. Almost instantly, Twilight's mind jumped to the worst case scenario. She could imagine a cultist leaping out of the bush to hogtie her again, and this time, when they cut her, they would do far worse. They'd use something bigger than a dagger, like a sword, and they wouldn't just make a little paper cut either. They'd—

Twilight shook her head firmly. No, she couldn't think like that. That bush was too small to hide a full grown pony. It's probably just an animal. Yes, it was just a rabbit or something. She'd just get a little closer, and the little furry creature would pop out and scamper off, and she could finally breathe.

Unless it was a snake. Oh, if it was a snake, she was going to scream.

Inching closer to the bush, Twilight made each hoofstep as silent as possible. She strained her eyes to see into the darkness and kept her ears pointed forward to pick up any sound that might clue her in on what was hiding there. The branches rustled again, but whatever animal was inside had yet to jump free.

_FLASH… KRAC-CROOO-OOOM!_

Twilight leapt, screamed, and galloped in the exact opposite direction of the bush before she dove behind a tree on the far side of the clearing. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would burst out of her chest, and Twilight put a hoof over her ribcage in a panicked attempt to make sure that didn't happen.

She began breathing deeply, trying to calm down while she looked up at the sky. "It was just the storm… It was just thunder… it was just thunder… thunder that scared me _half to death_… but it was just thunder."

As Twilight tried to calm herself, she began to hear something. It was soft at first, but as Twilight managed to calm her breathing, she began to hear the sound more clearly. It was… crying. Somepony nearby was crying, and, from the sound of the voice, it was a young filly.

"Hello?" Twilight called out, her ears swiveling as she tried to pinpoint the sound. "Is somepony there?"

The crying quickly fell silent, as if the voice's owner was trying to hide. However, Twilight had been able to figure out the general direction it was coming from. She moved back into the forest clearing and continued to listen. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Twilight heard no voice call back to her, and she could only sigh and shake her head. "I must have just imagined it," she told herself quietly. She closed her eyes and began to prepare her teleportation spell.

_FLASH… KRAC-CROOO-OOOM!_

Again, the storm caught Twilight by surprise. It wasn't as bad as the first time. She was able to keep herself standing in the center of the clearing instead of galloping off to hide. She did, however, throw an annoyed glare up at the clouds for startling her twice.

The thunder had also brought with it another sound, the crying Twilight had heard earlier, and it was close. Her first instinct was to call out again, but she decided against it in fear of the pony falling silent again. Instead, Twilight swiveled her ears forward and listened. The crying was now accompanied by some rustling, and it took Twilight only a few moments to pinpoint its source. It was the bush from earlier, the one Twilight had feared hid some horrible danger.

More concerned about the other pony than the possibility of being attacked, Twilight crept over to the bush as quietly as possible. As she drew close, she reached out with her magic and began to carefully grasp at the branches. If whatever was inside the bush decided to run away, Twilight wanted to at least get a good look at it before it escaped.

Once she was standing beside the bush, Twilight swallowed nervously and braced herself. She shoved the branches away and shut her eyes tight, a small part of her still expecting some pony in a cloak to jump out. When that didn't happen, Twilight cracked open her eyes and looked into the interior of the bush.

What Twilight found, however, was nothing like she had expected. A filly as young as Apple Bloom was tangled up in the branches. It looked like she had been there for a few hours, if not longer. She also had nicks and scratches all over, which Twilight could only guess had been caused by the bush's long, sharp thorns.

Normally, Twilight would have reached out to help the filly, but instead she found herself frozen in place. Her mind locked up, unable to process the filly's appearance. Her coat was a regal black. She possessed a long, rich purple mane that was currently tangled in the bush's thorny branches. And lastly, the filly had not only a pair of pegasus wings but a unicorn horn, making her an alicorn.

Yet, it was the filly's eyes that held Twilight's attention and filled her with fear. Those eyes were not shaped like a normal pony's. The turquoise orbs, which should have had round pupils, instead had dagger-shaped pupils. The whites of her eyes were also off. Instead of white, they were a lighter color that closely resembled the color of the irises.

Above all, they were eyes Twilight had seen before; they were the eyes of Nightmare Moon.

Twilight felt her breathing quicken as her memories slipped back to the night before. The cult said they were the servants of Nightmare Moon, and they were obviously trying to cast some kind of spell. She'd admit, she hadn't gotten a great look at the clearing, but she had seen spell lines, bowls with powders, and—

The spell they were attempting, it wasn't some simple bit of magic. To need that much setup, the spell had to be powerful, possibly the most powerful spell Twilight had ever seen. On top of that, they said that they were servants of Nightmare Moon.

Yet, there was more to it than that. When they started to cast the spell, Twilight could feel it in her horn. The air became saturated with magical energy, and, as the spell began to progress, the magic began to change, to feel familiar. It was a kind of magic she hadn't felt since… since…

Twilight's pupils narrowed into fine points from the horror of the idea she had formulated. What if the spell cast was supposed to bring back Nightmare Moon? And what if it worked?!

It was insane; it was something that shouldn't work. Yet, how else could she have felt such a strong aura of magic in the air? Why else would a filly she had never seen before, an _alicorn _with such a strong resemblance to the infamous Mare in the Moon, be in the same clearing?

Was that their goal? To resurrect Nightmare Moon? Did it work? _Had _the cult succeeded in bringing back Nightmare Moon? Was _this _Nightmare Moon?

It had to be. There wasn't any other explanation for the intensity of the spell nor the appearance of the filly. That crazy cult had actually brought back Nightmare Moon, and Twilight had to warn somepony, anypony. She had to write to Princess Celestia immediately.

Or, better yet, she had to confront this… _thing _before it could get away and hurt somepony. Even if she was the size of a filly, Nightmare Moon was a master of deception and trickery. As far as Twilight knew, this was all just a trick but band in eye should allow to see nightmare moon. The alicorn could have simply been attempting to lure somepony into a trap, lying in wait for somepony to get close before attacking,that make sense.

Twilight bristled, furrowed her eyebrows, and glared at the filly. "I know—" Twilight began harshly, only to stop abruptly. With just those two words, the filly shrank away whimpering, shutting her eyes as the bush's thorns left fresh cuts and scrapes on her body. When the filly dared to open her eyes again, she was looking up at Twilight like she was some hungry, pony-eating monster like chrysalis when she first really meet with mare.

Twilight had only one had anypony look at her like that be chrysalis, and it caused her indignation to cool. She lifted her hoof and reached out as slowly as possible. The result was the same. The filly shied away, whimpered, trembled, and succeeded in injuring herself further on the bush's thorns.

It was a reaction of pure fear.

Twilight's brain did a flip-flop trying to process this. Nightmare Moon was one of the greatest threats to Equestria, second only to Discord himself. She was a monster that tried to, at best, scare Twilight and her new friends away, and, at worst, get them killed. She was supposed to be the worst part of Luna's psyche brought to life. At least, that's what Twilight thought the insane cult's spell was supposed to do.

Yet here she was, just a filly tangled in a thorn brush, and Twilight was unable to look away. The eyes that had once looked down on all ponies as if they were nothing but lowly insects were now filled to the brim with fear and pain. Some of the scratches from the bush were bleeding. The filly was terrified, hurt… and she needed help.

"I-it's okay," Twilight soothed shakily, "I won't hurt you." She wasn't at all sure of what she was doing, but she had to, at the very least, get the little filly out of the bush before she injured herself further.

Taking hold of the bush magically, Twilight began carefully snapping away branches piece by piece. The filly winced a couple times during the process. Any small movement led to a thorn pricking her, but she kept her eyes locked on Twilight. The filly's eyes were still filled with fear, but behind that fear was a flicker of hope, hope that the unicorn who had appeared was not a monster.

A few minutes later, with a final snap, enough branches were cleared away for Twilight to gently levitate the filly out of the bush. She brought the filly Nightmare Moon out from the edge of the clearing and set her down in the center, where they both proceeded to stare at each other.

Twilight's mind was spinning at a million miles an hour, cycling through the same thoughts over and over again. Was this really Nightmare Moon? Was that the purpose of the spell last night? Did it work? How did it work? How could there be a Nightmare Moon without Luna? Weren't they one and the same? Why was Nightmare Moon so small? Did the spell not work? Was Nightmare Moon just trying to trick her into taking her back to Ponyville? Was she only pretending to be so small and helpless? Was she dangerous? Was this really Nightmare Moon?

Round and round the thoughts circled. Twilight was unable to stop herself. It was the storm that finally managed to break the endless loop. Another wave of thunder cut through the air, snapping Twilight back to reality. Just as quickly, she noticed that the filly had rushed up to her. Trembling like a leaf, the filly clung to Twilight's leg, eyes shut tight.

She was scared of the thunderstorm… Would Nightmare Moon _ever _be scared of a storm? Could she just be playing a trick, trying to lull her into a false sense of security? Twilight just couldn't be sure. Her mind was telling her that the filly couldn't be trusted. That she should just leave her in the forest, tell Princess Celestia, and let her deal with it.

At the same time, if the filly was Nightmare Moon, Twilight couldn't just leave her in the forest. If she did, then there was a chance that the filly would disappear. No, if the filly was a danger to Equestria, Twilight had to keep track of her, if only to be sure she couldn't hurt anypony. That, and Twilight couldn't deny it didn't feel right to leave anypony alone in the dangerous forest, even a pony that was arguably an enemy.

"Um… would you like to come back to Ponyville with me?" Twilight asked, unable to think of a better way to try and ask the filly to come along willingly. The little pony remained silent, but her eyes spoke her reply even before her head did. She nodded shakily and clung even closer to Twilight, looking upon her like she was the grand savior from a storybook. Twilight might have smiled at this if it weren't for the raindrops that were starting to fall on her head.

"Oh, _great_…" Twilight muttered, flinching a bit as the rain started to worsen. With the storm coming quickly, Twilight did the only thing she could think of. She picked up the filly and nestled her between her saddlebags. Twilight then turned her magic above her head, projecting a transparent barrier just in time to shield them from the rain.

Twilight then took in a deep breath and tried to cast her teleportation spell, but she couldn't get it to work. To teleport herself and others, Twilight used not only her magic, but also the magic that occurred naturally in Equestria. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't draw in enough magic from around her and the filly. The air had been leeched dry of all magic, even though the evening before it had been over-saturated with mystical energy.

Finally, Twilight was forced to give up. If she strained herself any further she wouldn't have enough magic to power the barrier spell separating her and the filly from the rainstorm nor enough energy to walk all the way back to the library. With a sigh, Twilight began to walk. She could only pray to herself that she'd get back before Spike panicked and sent a letter to the princess.

* * *

Spike anxiously finished writing the letter to the princess and glanced at the clock to see it tick to the next minute. Twilight had been gone for two hours and fifty-nine minutes. That left her with one minute, just one minute, to get back to the library before he sent his letter to Princess Celestia. Spike watched the clock anxiously before he dared to glance out the window at the raging thunderstorm.

Dash had come by the library earlier to warn that the weather team was letting a storm from the Everfree Forest roll over Ponyville. The storm wasn't scheduled, but the weather team had decided to let it pass over to save themselves the trouble of preparing another just two days later. It made sense, but the storm was still pretty nasty. Thunder, lightning, wind, and pounding rain all came together at once, and Twilight was out in that weather, possibly hurt or even ponynapped.

Spike glanced at the clock again and watched as the minute changed. It was official; it had been three hours and Twilight hadn't returned. Spike began to breathe in, the message to Celestia mere moments from being magically sent to Canterlot when the library door suddenly swung open.

"Spike! Don't you_ dare_ breathe out!" Twilight yelled, pointing a commanding hoof at him. She was covered in mud and grime up to her neck, little leaves and sticks were caught in her mane, and a tired expression was on her face. Still, Spike couldn't help but smile. He tossed the letter aside and ran up to Twilight.

"Where were you?" Spike asked in a combination of worry and relief. He would have hugged her leg, but he'd noticed how muddy she was.

"In the Everfree Forest, like I told you. It just took longer to find my bags than I expected, and then I had to walk back in the storm," Twilight said. She did her best to wipe her hooves clean on the welcome mat before stepping inside.

"Why couldn't you teleport back? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Twilight reassured him. "There was just something wrong in the forest, I couldn't get a strong enough magical charge to teleport. It was like almost all the magic had been sucked out of the air. I'll be fine. All I need is a bath and some dinner."

"Well then, you go straight upstairs and take a bath," Spike lectured her. "I'll make dinner. How about some soup and sandwiches?"

"Can you make it celery soup and daffodil sandwiches?" Twilight asked as she levitated the books from her saddlebags and placed them in Spike's waiting arms.

"Of course! One order of celery soup and daffodil sandwiches coming right up… after I get these books put away," Spike said. He then turned and began the quick task of putting the tomes Twilight had just retrieved back in their places. While he did that, Twilight headed to the second floor of the library. She crossed her bedroom and entered the bathroom. It was small and cozy with a bathtub that doubled as a shower and all the basic amenities. Nothing fancy, but it got the job done.

Twilight shut and locked the door before breathing a sigh of relief and looking over her shoulder. Still lying on her back, nestled between her saddlebags, was the filly Nightmare Moon. She had curled up and fallen asleep halfway to the library. Thankfully, Spike hadn't noticed the breathing black mass that was partially hidden by Twilight's mane and saddlebags.

For the moment, Twilight just let the filly sleep while she turned on the bathtub faucets. The tub began to fill, and, as it did, Twilight opened the medicine cabinet to gather some first aid supplies. While most of the injuries the filly had from the thorny bush were tiny, there were a couple Twilight wanted to bandage.

Twilight waited until the tub was almost full before shutting off the faucets. The perfectly warm water gently steamed in the cool bathroom air, and a shiver of relief crawled down her body just from sinking her hoof into the water. Still, Twilight couldn't go jumping in until the filly was off her back and she had taken off her saddlebags.

Looking back at the filly, Twilight bent her head close and gave her a nudge. It took a few tries, but the little pony finally began to wake up. She lifted her head off Twilight's back and took in her surroundings before looking at Twilight, who offered a gentle smile.

"Don't worry; you're safe here. This is where I live, and you won't have to worry about the storm or anything else here," Twilight assured her. "Still, I need to get cleaned up. Would you mind getting off my back while I take a quick bath?"

The filly shook her head once before very carefully and cautiously getting to her hooves and jumping off Twilight's back. Her little wings slowed her descent to the floor, allowing her to land gently. She, however, didn't stay on her hooves for long. She lay down and curled up into a small ball on the soft bathroom mat below the sink.

With the filly off her back, Twilight was able to remove her mud-splattered saddlebags and climb into the bathtub. She winced a little as hot water came into contact with colder parts of her body, but she eventually sank in with a relieved sigh. After tromping around in the storm, Twilight wanted nothing more than to soak in the warm water. She, however, needed to make it a quick bath.

She picked up a brush and worked to remove the mud, twigs, and leaves that clung to her. Once they were all gone, she climbed out of the tub and let the now dirty water drain away as she toweled herself off. Then, once the tub was drained, Twilight opened the faucets and began to fill the tub again, this time only a quarter of the way full.

It was a very shallow bath, but it was perfect for the small filly. Twilight levitated the miniature Nightmare Moon lookalike into the water. She winced a few times as the water came in contact with her cuts and scratches, but otherwise the filly didn't protest. She just stood there, being as complacent as possible as Twilight carefully used a brush to clean her.

Once the filly was clean, Twilight lifted her out of the tub, toweled her off, and began using the first aid kit to bandage the worst of her cuts and scrapes. All the while, she was amazed with how cooperative the filly was, despite acting sad and tired. Would Nightmare Moon really allow herself to be bathed and bandaged without protest? Yes, such a regal and royal pony might expect to be waited on by servants, but that wasn't what Twilight was doing. She was treating her like a foal, and the real Nightmare Moon wouldn't accept being treated like a foal, no matter how small or young she actually was.

Again, the question of whether this filly really was Nightmare Moon rose up in Twilight's head. She was becoming less and less sure. The resemblance was undeniable. If the little pony had a flowing, magical, star-dotted mane and tail, then she'd look exactly like the Mare in the Moon.

Yet this filly just wasn't acting like Nightmare Moon, at least in Twilight's opinion. She didn't talk down, nor did she make threats. She hadn't even said anything yet, and the silence was even stranger. Twilight would expect Nightmare Moon to be vocal, and the filly's odd behavior only raised another question: If she wasn't Nightmare Moon, then who was she?

Twilight was drawn from her thoughts by a knock at the bathroom door. She finished placing one last bandage on the filly and then turned in the direction of the door. "Yes?"

"Hey, Twilight, I've got your dinner."

Twilight glanced over her shoulder, both to speak in Spike's direction and to make sure he wasn't coming into the bathroom. "Thank you, but… you know, I'm _really _hungry after hiking through the Everfree Forest and the storm. Would you mind making me another sandwich and bowl of soup?"

"No problem," Spike proudly assured from the other side of the door. "I made a big batch of the celery soup, and we have plenty of stuff for sandwiches."

"That's wonderful, Spike, but I only need one more."

"You got it, Twi," Spike replied before departing.

Twilight waited for her assistant's footsteps to reach the bottom of the stairs before she opened the door. She checked the bedroom, making sure Spike, Owloysius, and Peewee were all downstairs before she stepped out. The filly followed close behind, not getting more than a few inches from Twilight as she crossed the room and moved towards the bed.

The meal Spike had brought in was sitting on her bedside table. It looked good, and Twilight was starving. However, instead of digging in herself, she levitated the filly up onto her bed and set the food out in front of her.

"Here, you go ahead and eat this. I'm going to go downstairs and talk with Spike," Twilight said, her words coming with a comforting smile. The filly, again, didn't offer more than a simple nod in reply. She leaned forward and took a bite from the sandwich. It was a small bite, but it was quickly followed by another, and another, and another as the filly eagerly devoured the food.

It was the first real sign of life Twilight had seen from the Nightmare Moon lookalike, and it was encouraging, to say the least. For now, however, she had to leave the filly to her meal. She needed to go downstairs and tell Spike the truth before he discovered the filly for himself, assumed the worst, and sent a letter to Princess Celestia.

* * *

It had taken a couple of hours to convince Spike not to write to Princess Celestia and tell her about the filly. He, like Twilight, at first assumed that she was Nightmare Moon reborn and that the princess had to be told. He had even written up a letter and was about to send it before Twilight snatched it away and threw it in the garbage.

Twilight's arguments were weak.

Twilight knew that Spike was probably right. They needed to tell the princess, but, once again, Twilight's imagination betrayed her. Princess Celestia had banished Nightmare Moon to the moon for a thousand years. Twilight feared she would do the same to the little pony, and that just didn't feel like something the filly deserved.

In the end, Twilight only got Spike to agree to silence by promising that she'd go buy him a large sapphire from Rarity as a bribe. It wasn't _how _she would have liked to obtain his silence, but Spike had Pinkie Pie promised that, if she got him the gem in the morning, he would keep quiet about the filly until she wanted to tell Princess Celestia.

Having eaten her own dinner during the negotiations, Twilight made her way back up to the bedroom. She was a little worried about what she would find. There was a chance that, in the past two hours, the filly had grown into an adult Nightmare Moon and was ready to attack. Yet, after she opened the bedroom door, Twilight saw that the filly was still sitting on her bed, the sandwich and soup long eaten.

Taking a moment to steady herself, Twilight approached the filly and again she found herself torn on just how she was supposed to act. Nightmare Moon had tried twice to plunge Equestria into eternal night, but filly didn't seem like a danger. She should have consulted Princess Celestia already, but she just wasn't sure enough. It was a stalemate between her fear of what the filly could do and her fear of what the princess would do if she found out. She wasn't convinced enough to tell the princess, but she couldn't let her guard down either. If she did, there was a chance the filly would show her true colors, transform into Nightmare Moon, and attack.

It was better to be safe than sorry, and Twilight chose to keep her guard up. She'd watch and be ready to bolt out of the room should things become dangerous. At the moment, however, she needed to find out more about the filly. She needed to see if she remembered being Nightmare Moon or maybe had other memories, something to prove who she was.

"Are you feeling better?"

The filly nodded only once, barely meeting Twilight's eyes.

"That's good," Twilight replied before taking a seat beside the bed. "So, uh… do you know where you are? Do you remember where you were before I found you?"

The filly shook her head, the first of many such replies. Twilight asked the filly what she did remember, what she knew, and a whole slew of other questions. Yet, while there were a few nods here and there, most of Twilight's questions were met with a shake of the filly's head, and each shake seemed to cause the filly's eyes to tear up a little bit more.

The breaking point came when Twilight asked the filly if she remembered her name, which caused her to break down and cry. It wasn't wailing or outright sobbing, but a quiet cry where she sniffled as tears poured down her cheeks.

It was a sight that helped Twilight understand why the little pony had been so quiet and subdued; she was scared and confused. The only memories she seemed to have were the ones of the past several hours. She had no memories of her own, yet possessed some common knowledge, like an understanding of Equestrian language.

Twilight found it difficult to even imagine having so few memories. It did, however, support her theory that this little filly had been produced by the spell cast by the cult. It would make sense for her to only have a few hours of memory as the spell had only been cast the night before.

Again, the question of whether or not the filly was really Nightmare Moon reared its ugly head, but it was a question Twilight chose to shelve in her mind for later. The filly was still crying, and it was pitting Twilight against herself. She had every desire to keep her guard up in case the filly was truly dangerous, but, at the same time, she couldn't in good conscience ignore how scared the filly was.

So, despite her own anxieties, Twilight crawled up onto the bed and lay down beside the young alicorn, doing her best to comfort the crying filly.

* * *

It took about half an hour for the filly to finally calm down and cry herself dry. The tears seemed to have a good effect on the filly, for she looked less scared then she had been. She lay right next to Twilight and was working to dry her eyes as she rested her head against Twilight's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Twilight quietly asked.

"Y-yes," the filly shakily answered: the first word Twilight heard her say the entire night. Her voice had a musical quality, but a fragility to it as well. It reminded Twilight of the time she had seen an earth pony playing crystal juice glasses filled with water: a glass harp. It was a feat made easier by the special horseshoes the pony had on, but it was still impressive to watch and listen to. A voice like a glass harp… certainly not the voice Twilight would pair with an evil, fallen princess bent on creating an eternal night.

"That's good," Twilight replied before falling silent. She struggled to find something to say. When nothing came to mind, Twilight glanced at the clock and noticed the late hour. "So, uh… it's been a long day. How about we get some sleep?"

"Can… can I sleep here?" the filly asked as she looked up at Twilight, a question that brought fresh unease to Twilight's mind. Letting the filly sleep in the same bed was asking for trouble. If she was Nightmare Moon and just playing some cruel trick, Twilight was just asking to be attacked in the middle of the night. At the same time, Twilight couldn't bring herself to refuse. It was like her mouth had forgotten how to form the word 'no' in the face of the filly's pleading eyes.

"Yes, you can," Twilight finally relented, "but how about I make it so we're both more comfortable?"

With that Twilight lit her horn and used her magic to shift a few blankets and pillows around. She first tucked herself beneath the covers, then she set the filly down on top of the bed's blanket and gave her a spare blanket and pillow. The blanket and pillow were meant for Spike's basket, but they were the perfect size for the filly.

Soon, both Twilight and the filly were stifling yawns as the long day caught up with them. It was still relatively early, barely close to ten o'clock, but Twilight was more than willing to call it a night. Another yawn gripped her, and her eyes were just starting to droop when she heard a small voice whisper to her.

"Miss unicorn?"

Twilight was drawn back from the edge of sleep. She lifted her head, and met the filly's gaze with her own. "I'm sorry, I guess I never introduced myself. My name's Twilight Sparkle also it also i married."

"Okay… Mrs Sparkle, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

The filly snuggled into Twilight's side, as if fearing she'd be pulled away. "Do you want me to leave in the morning?"

"What makes you think I'd want you leave?"

The filly bit her lip for a second before continuing. "You… were mad when you first saw me. I just… didn't think you'd want me around."

"It's not your fault. I just thought you were somepony else for a while," Twilight assured her, "but… no, you don't have to leave in the morning."

Those words made the filly smile, the first honest smile she had given all evening. Then, with that concern put to rest, the filly yawned, closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep with Twilight following soon after. as well try to expain her wife who would who back in castle try to help her


	3. The Meeting(Unedited)

Twilight yawned as she made her way down the steps to the library's main floor. Her mane was freshly brushed, her teeth were clean, but she still wasn't completely awake. She had been up late the night before, doing research and making some plans, and had not gotten to bed until well past midnight.

Still, with her empty belly acting as a powerful motivator, Twilight stepped into the kitchen. Almost immediately, the smells of breakfast filled her nose and whetted her appetite. Spike was working at the stove but turned and offered Twilight a pleasant "Morning" before turning his attention back to his cooking.

"Hey, Spike, could get door for my wife she come to home with me again,say she bored try find cult of nightmare"

The was it she was Black Ex-changeling queen in all her gory help royal sisters

"My dear Chissy,Do you why we got married"

most Regal and Dark that filly ever hear,Nightmare moon child cower fear in chrysalis true voice

Chryalis "Why,My dear,To is to have childen and Show that we really love other"

Then two Young Changeling alicorn Hybrid,Chrysalis been the better mother raised therm more than twlight

Older one has mane which mixed twilight and chrysalis mane colours,She look really Changeling Princess,Her was silted as well with twilight eye color o on right and chrysalis on left,her chitin was purplish black,she has no holes, her name waas Amour negotior Sparkle,She has cutie mark with two heart and trade symbol

the younger one,However has had Emerald green hair and eyes,her chiten was white,Pure white,She has cuite mark with yin-yang symbol with two heart around it and she did had holes,Her name Yin-yang

they skills were both base on love which twilight and chrysalis think most hybrid these species would have

but They out doing there things,twilight did't knew that 3 year in means that already young adult but chrysalis explain changeling mature lot faster than pony do

but get topic on hand

"now twilight could dear expain what this black filly is ment to be"

Twilight sparkle try to help and to expain to chrysalis this fact"I think she is nightmare moon reborn from spell last night"

Chrysalis begun to speak"wait it's all make sense now,Spell used the was very like rise changeling queen,In down to use of blood"

Twilight say"Was you saying,Holy Flame spell does more making changeling queen"

Chrysalis"Well,Changeling scholar and mages could see if the spell could their queen back to life"

Twilight sparkle began to see how this all fits in


End file.
